1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an endoscopic apparatus and control method thereof, and more particularly to an endoscopic apparatus which uses a plurality of light sources and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscopic apparatus is an apparatus which may be used for photographing and observing a narrow space, such as an inside portion of a human body or machine. In particular, an endoscopic apparatus in the medical field enables a user to observe an interior portion of a human body (e.g., stomach, bronchial tubes, throat, large intestine, small intestine, and/or any other internal organ or portion) by using a small camera, and to check the condition thereof without having to cut the abdomen open or make an incision.
Existing endoscopic apparatuses are being increasingly used for various industrial purposes, such as enabling a user to observe an interior portion of a precision machine without having to dissolve the precision machine, enabling a user to check the condition inside a pipe, and/or other similar types of purposes.
A general endoscopic apparatus is equipped with a miniature camera and a light source at a front end of a bending apparatus which is configured for obtaining images, and inside the bending apparatus there is provided an adjusting wire which is configured for adjusting a bending of the bending apparatus. The adjusting wire is typically embedded inside a long and narrow insertion tube and connected to a handle which has an up/down left/right activator which is configured for adjusting respective bending directions. The insertion tube is formed to have a predetermined length so as to reach inside a human body or precision machine.
FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C are views which illustrate respective shortcomings of a conventional endoscopic apparatus of related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, an endoscopic apparatus of related art provides different amounts of light to different areas on an internal surface of a human body, and thus there is a problem that it may be difficult to obtain clear images, as illustrated, for example, in dark areas as indicated in circles in FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, or in highlighted areas such as that indicated in the left circle in FIG. 1C.